Express the decimal as a percent. $1.051$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.051 = \dfrac{105.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.051} = 105.1\%$ $105.1$ per hundred = $105.1$ per cent = $105.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.